1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lift apparatus and more particularly to single post portable lift apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over the lift apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,181. Though prior art single post lifts are segmented to provide build-up capabilities, a principal disadvantage of prior art lifts is that the winch is mounted at a fixed location limiting the position from which the lift can be operated. Also, none of such prior art lifts provide an arrangement whereby the lift component members are compacted to a common post segment so that the cable connection between the winch pulley and the lift platform are maintained in a connected and taut condition when in dismantled form for transportation. A disadvantage of prior art lifts of this type is that the conventional cable winch drive allows uneven progression of spirals as the cable is wound on the winch drum. This action results in cable pile-up and cable damage.